pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mouse Couple (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style)
Pearl Pureheart.jpeg|Pearl Pureheart as Adult Lady Mighty mouse.PNG|Mighty Mouse as Tramp ReallyKimbaTheWhiteLion.jpg|Kimba as Jock Simba.jpg|Adult Simba as Trusty Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo and Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda as Jim Dear and Darling Agnes.jpg|Agnes as Junior Shego.jpg|Shego as Aunt Sarah Bucky.JPG|Bucky as Busy the Beaver Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington and Prince-phillip-sleeping-beauty-62.jpg|Prince Phillip Orinoco.jpg|Orinoco, Paddington Bear.jpg|Paddington Bear, Larry the Lamb.jpg|Larry the Lamb, T-Bone.jpg|T-Bone and Berk in The Trap Door.jpg|Berk as The English Bulldog Gadget Hackwrench.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Peg Olivia.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Puppy Lady Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of 1955 Disney film, "Lady and the Tramp". Cast: * Adult Lady - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Adult Lady's Help - Yullian (Ultraman 80) * Tramp - Mighty Mouse * Tramp's Help - Ultraman Taro * Jock - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Trusty - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Jim Dear and Darling - Quasimodo and Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Junior - Agnes (Despicable Me) * Aunt Sarah - Shego (Kim Possible) * Busy the Beaver - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Si and Am - Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) * Dog Chasing Lady - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) * Tony and Joe - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) and Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Puppy Lady - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * The Rat - Astromons (Ultraman Taro) * Toughy - Orinoco (The Wombles) * The English Bulldog - Berk (The Trap Door) * Boris - Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) * Pedro - T-Bone (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Peg - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Dachsie - Paddington Bear * Lady and Tramp's Puppies - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures), Maisy the Mouse (Maisy), Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) and Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Birds in the Yard - White Pigeons (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Paper Boy - Elliot (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) * Caterpillar - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) * Puppy in the Window - Jigglypuff (Pokemon) * Dog Catcher - Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) * Pigeons - Butterflies (Dora the Explorer) * Men and Women at the Baby Shower - Thunderbirds Characters * The Doctor - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Birds Watching Through the Window - Birds (Sleeping Beauty) * The Canary - Dinky (The Fox and the Hound) * Pet Fish - Fishtronaut * The Pet Shop Man - Genie (Aladdin) * Policemen - Ham Egg (Osamu Tezuka) * Professor - Raye's Grandfather (Sailor Moon) * Al the Alligator - Crocodile (1979) * Hyena - Brain Gremlin (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) * Chickens - Crows (The Birds) * Other Dogs at The Dog Pound - Care Bears Characters * Bill - Dr. Weird (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) * Nutsy - Pigmon (Ultraman) * Elephants - Elephants (Goliath II) * Lions - Lions (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Giraffes - Giraffes (Leo the Lion) * Birds in the Zoo - Chicks (A Bug's Life) * Apes - Gremlins (Gremlins) * Ultraman Astra as itself (Ultraman Leo) * Jim Crow and his Brothers as itself (Dumbo) Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure Movie Spoofs